1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm clocks such as the radio-alarm clock type wherein a so-called sleep button is provided in addition to an alarm ON/OFF button, and more specifically such a device which is provided with a night-light which enables the above-mentioned control buttons to be illuminated when the alarm is on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly used clock radios are inevitably provided with a button which allows the alarm function to set either on or off along with a button which allows the radio to be switched off (so called sleep button) until such time as the alarm sounds. However, as it is often dark when the person attempts to manipulate the sleep button, it is possible that the ON/OFF button is accidentally pressed instead. This of course cancels the alarm function and prevents the alarm from sounding and/or the radio being switched back on at the appropriate time.
Alternatively, if the alarm is set and the sleep button correctly manipulated before sleeping, upon the alarm sounding (viz., either buzzer and/or the radio being switched on), as it is possible that the room is still dark, it is possible that instead of pressing the snooze button to provide another few minutes slumber, the ON/OFF button is accidentally pressed. This of course again invites the problem wherein a person or persons are apt to oversleep.